


Mornings With Ardyn

by Yugioh779



Series: Ardyn x Reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Just a short Ardyn X Female Reader oneshot. The reader does not want to get out of bed so Ardyn decides to be creative on how he wakes up his beloved.





	Mornings With Ardyn

“My, my, look who is still sound asleep. My dear, it is almost noon.” I groaned when I heard him speak. I loved that sweet voice of his but I was still tired and just wanted to sleep. I heard his footsteps approach the bed and soon the mattress dipped under his weight. I kept my eyes closed as I pretended to sleep but my beloved knew I was faking it. As always. 

He didn’t say anything as he got under the covers with me and ran a hand over my naked body. I loved the feeling of those rough fingers over my soft skin. It caused my hair to stand up in anticipation of what was most certainly to come. Whenever he had his hands on me it always led to the same, pleasurable activity.

“Ardyn...” I smiled when he started kissing my shoulder while his hand still roamed over my body. Slowly, he kissed his way from my shoulder up to my neck. Each kiss was very light, barely touching my skin which he knew tickled me. It was one of his many ways of waking me up but today I was not going to let him win. I was determined to get as much sleep as I could before having to get up and doing my duties. I desperately tried to hide the growing smile on my face and kept my eyes shut, even as his gentle kisses tickled. 

“My dear, it is time you get up. It is late in the day and you need to eat something. The last thing I want is for you to feel sick from lack of food.” That sneaky hand of his slowly slid down the front of my body as he spoke but I still refused to open my eyes. “Oh, stubborn today are we~? Well I am afraid we can’t have that~” All of a sudden the nice thick covers that were once on me were ripped away and crumpled on the ground. I gasped and shivered slightly now that I was exposed to the air conditioned bedroom. I curled up in a ball in an attempt to stay warm but that was not to be. Ardyn grabbed one of my legs and pulled it away from my body while also flipping me on my back. I noticed a cheeky look on his face and before I knew it, one of his hands was cupped around one of my breasts. My face turned a bright red which only deepened when he gave it a slight squeeze.

“Ardyn!” I exclaimed as I sat up and turned to him. His response was to simply fall back on the bed, howling with laughter. I glared at him and soon his laughter died down. “The only reason I want to sleep in is because a certain someone decided to keep me up all night.” I exclaimed as I smacked his arm multiple times.

“I may have initiated our little tumble but you were the one who never told me to stop~” I groaned. He was right. “If anything, my dear, you only encouraged me~” Just as he finished speaking I smacked his smug face with my pillow. “My dear, do you know what you are getting yourself into~?”

“Oh believe me, I do. I challenge you to a pillow fight!” The two of us began laughing as the fight began. We attacked each other mercilessly, hitting anywhere we could. Unfortunately for me he loved to cheat. Suddenly his strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. He looked into my eyes with those dazzling amber eyes which he knew was my weakness. I blushed a deep red and dropped my pillow which he quickly snatched up and threw it off the bed. “You filthy cheater!” I said when I finally got control of my thoughts. 

“I do not recall us agreeing on any rules of this particular fight my dear~” He smirked. God, he looked so attractive but I wasn’t about to let him win yet again. It was my turn to smirk now. I pounced on him, catching him off guard and together we tumbled on the sheets. Before he could say a word I captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. He let go of his pillow and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed back but I didn’t let the kiss last very long. The moment he let go of the pillow I sat up and snatched it then held it above my head, ready to strike. “You’re right, we didn’t agree on any rules.” 

“Quite the effective distraction my dear~ However I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well~” He suddenly thrust his hips which threw me off balance giving him the opportunity to pull me down on the bed. The moment my body hit the mattress he positioned himself on top of me and pinned my arms against the sheets. I blushed a deep crimson red and avoided eye contact with those big amber eyes that sparkled with mischief. I knew him well enough to know what was about to happen, and I was right. That sneaky hand of his slid down my body and right in between my legs. I gasped when I felt his fingers brush ever so slightly against my clit. My hips couldn’t help but jerk in response to the sensation. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he continued to rub. My head fell back on the bed and my hips began to thrust slowly as his fingers worked their magic.

“Ardyn~” I sighed in pleasure as he applied a bit more pressure. I heard him hum in delight at my reaction and soon one of his fingers rubbed against my entrance. I quickly spread my legs to allow him better access which is when I heard a deep, throaty chuckle.

“Eager are we~?” I shivered at the sound of his raspy voice and nodded a bit too fast. He chuckled again and slowly pushed his finger inside me. I let out a low moan as he began to thrust his finger in and out. “My, my~ It didn’t take long for you to become soaking wet now did it~?” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Was my response. I opened my eyes and looked up at him to see him with the most devilish smile I had ever seen on his face despite the countless times we’ve made love. 

“Is that what you wish~?”

“Yes. Now get to it!” I let out a whine when he pulled his finger out but he was quick to apply his mouth to my breast. I gasped as I felt his hot tongue swirl around my nipple. He switched between sucking and swirling his tongue around my rosy bud until I tugged on his hair which made him look up at me. “Do not keep me waiting.”

“As you command~” I watched as he sat up and began to stroke himself. I couldn’t resist the urge to lick my lips as I watched him which did not go unnoticed. “Don’t worry my love, you will get what you desire soon enough~” I bit back another whine as I watched him continue to stroke himself. I so desperately needed him to take me but as promised I didn’t wait long. When he deemed it the right time he positioned the tip at my entrance and slowly pushed his way in. My hands immediately wrapped around his neck and my legs tightly around his hips. Like always, he waited until I had adjusted before he began to move. As he thrust he leaned down and kissed my lips gently yet full of passion. The taste of his lips was absolutely intoxicating.

The bed began to bang against the wall as his thrusts became more frantic. Our moans echoed against the walls and sweat covered our bodies. My heart was beating at an impossible speed and my face was so flushed it felt like it was on fire. I kept my legs wrapped tightly around his hips as his rapid thrusts continued. It didn’t feel like long before I felt my release coming and with his thrusts increasing in pace I could tell he was close too. I could hear his husky voice uttering my name under his breath which only helped bring me closer to my climax.

“A-Ardyn~!” I called out as I hit my climax. I could hear Ardyn call out my name as rode out the orgasm and felt a rush of hot liquid inside of me. I shivered as he emptied his load inside of me. After his climax he leaned down and gently kissed my neck while I ran my fingers through his dishevelled hair. He slowly kissed his way up to my lips where he teased me with a very brief kiss. I frowned which caused him to chuckle and he kissed me again. This time for longer and filled with love. When he pulled away we both smiled and looked lovingly in each others eyes. “I love you Ardyn.” 

“I love you too, my darling~”


End file.
